


collection of microfics

by happythehardway93



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, ben does not understand pop culture references, sometimes we hint at the sexy times, sometimes we like to be cute, sunburnt ben, tags will be updated as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happythehardway93/pseuds/happythehardway93
Summary: Collection of my Reylo Microfics from the prompts posted byreylomicrofics. Some fics are hot, some are sweet. That's the beauty of these prompts.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S2





	1. fresh

“You have to try them! I picked them fresh from the garden!”

Ben stared at the suspect flower, wary of his lovers intentions. “You sure you’re not trying to poison me?”

Rey giggled as a cheeky grin spread across her face. “Don’t you trust me?”


	2. trip

“It’s just a quick trip. I’ll be back in a few days.”

Rey sat silently, legs crossed, hands fidgeting in her lap. “You promise?” she said quietly.

“I promise.”

Her eyes bounced up to his, a timid smile on her face. “Good. Because I hate sleeping alone.”


	3. swell

His hands roamed over the swell of her rear, head buried in the crook of her neck. She whimpered. It was good, but not enough.

“Such a good girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she huffed, hands roaming over his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“How should you come first, sweetheart?”


	4. watermelon

“Again, really?”

Rey smirked, grooving along to the beat.

“What even is a watermelon sugar high? Does he know how to sing about anything else?”

“Don’t you dare diss Harry like that!” she sputtered, eyes wide with rage.

Ben smirked mischievously. “Or what? Gonna divorce me?”


	5. storm

The bed bounced, thunder echoing throughout the room. She jerked up, looking around the dark room.

“It’s okay, honey. Go back to sleep."

Smiling softly, Rey rolled over, reaching out for her trembling husband.

“Ben? Do storms scare you?”

Her husband was silent, eyes trained to a spot on the ceiling.

“No, that’s ridiculous. Go back to sleep.”

She giggled, reaching out for his face, bringing his forehead down to rest against her own.

“The big, bad Kylo Ren is scared of a little lightning?”

He huffed, annoyed with her observations. “Kylo Ren is not scared of a stupid storm. Ben Solo on the other hand...”

She laughed, a full belly laugh, before placing a quick kiss to his nose, snuggling up closer to his side.

“It’s okay, honey. I got you. You’re safe now.”


	6. equator

Ben groaned. “That hurts!”

“It’ll feel better soon, babe,” Rey promised, as she continued to spread the aloe on his back.

“Whose idea was it to vacation this close to the equator?” he grumbled.

Rey giggled. “Okay, next vacation we’ll go to the North Pole, or Antarctica!”


	7. sunglasses

“Sunglasses? Check. Hat? Check!”

“Rey, do we have to go?” he grumbled. He could have passed for a ghost with how much sunscreen she had painted on.

“We’re not wasting our vacation because you burnt on day one. It’s healing fine, and I want to explore. Let’s go Rudolph!”


	8. cone

His lips parted, tongue dancing around the melting treat as it dripped down the cone. She watched intently, a small hum of satisfaction escaped his lips as he ate. Her heart beat picked up a notch, thinking of another way she’d like him to be using his tongue.

“Rey?”

She tore her eyes away from his mouth, cheeks beginning to burn. “What?”

A knowing looking grew across his face. “What were you thinking about there honey?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

He hummed. Their eyes locked as he took a slow, deliberate lick of his treat. She gulped, body temperature rising, but she refused to look away.

“Rey?”

She gulped. “Yes?”

“Let’s go home.”

“Home? We haven’t done anything on the list yet.”

“We can do it another day.”

Her brows drew in, confused at his meaning. “What do you want to do then?”

He grinned, a big cheshire cat like grin.

“I think you know exactly what I want,” he said, eye brows raised as he swirled his tongue around his ice cream for emphasis. “So, what’ll be? To do list, or me between your thighs for the rest of the afternoon?”


	9. sail

He would have given her the world. Hell, he would have taken her around the world, sailing the rough ocean waters, hiking mountains together, introducing her to the foods of the world. Anything she wanted; he would have given it all to her. But she didn’t want that. Not anymore.


	10. luminous

“What do you think? Does it make my skin look more luminous?” she asked, inspecting her image in the mirror.

“You look beautiful, like always.”

“No difference?”

“Should there be?” he asked.

“Considering how much this serum was, there better be!”


	11. smoke

As the smoke clears, a tall, dark figure emerges, pacing slowly towards her.

Her breath catches as she pushes herself up from the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"You came back."

He smiles softly, reaching out to grab her hands. "Of course I did, sweetheart."


	12. rigor

Rey loved the rigor of the routine, the high of endorphins from a good ride.

But truly, she kept coming back to spin class for the tall, dark and handsome instructor who knew just how to push her limits. Both in and out of the bedroom, that is.


	13. mercury

“Sailor Mercury? Which one is that again?”

“Ben, you can’t be serious.”

“What?”

“Were you not paying attention at all last night when her character was introduced?”

He looked down, voice quiet as he answered begrudgingly. “I may have fallen asleep during it.”

“BEN!”


	14. suspension

“There is NO way I’m walking across that thing.”

Head thrown back in laughter, Rey brushed away her tears, failing to reign in her amusement.

“Ben, it’s just a suspension bridge. I promise it’s safe.”

“Rey, it’s moving! How can one feel safe on that death trap?”


	15. cobalt

The deep-cobalt sky, the glow of the moon shined bright upon the pair. Legs tangled, arms grasping tightly to one another, the waves crashing, drowning out the soft sighs and moans escaping their lips.

“Rey-“

“I know, Ben. I feel it too,” she moans, reaching her climax.


	16. autumn in new york

The cool, crisp autumn smelt divine, like a crisp apple pie straight from the oven. The crunch of the leaves and children’s laughter filled her senses as she walked through Central Park, the light bouncing off the rooftops in the late afternoon sun. 

The move to New York had been impulsive, she had nothing to her name. But she was ready for a new start, a new opportunity. A chance to live again.

He was perched on a bench, leg crossed over his knee as their gazes locked together. 

His eyes shined bright, twinkling with the thrill of the unknown. His expression was open, honest, with a touch of pain hidden behind his curiosity. He was enticing, exotic, and she already knew she was in trouble.

He stood as she approached, body facing hers before she paused, taking in the rest of his features. His strong stance, his soft waves, his angular nose, his smattering of moles across his cheeks. All of this was nice, of course, but his eyes, his eyes held his soul. 

“Hi.”

“Hi,” she said, smiling shyly back at him.

The look of awe on his face was clear, like he couldn’t quite believe she was real, that she was standing here in front of him. 

“I’m Ben, by the way.”

“Rey.”

  
  


He gnawed at his bottom lip, trying to hide his nervous smile.

“I don’t do this often. Well, I don’t do this at all really, but, would you like to grab a coffee with me?”

His eagerness was infectious, his excitement palpable. This is why she moved, she realized. 

“I’d love to,” she responded, reaching out her hand. “Do you have anywhere in mind?”

He grinned back, lacing his hand with hers.

“I know just the place.”

Autumn in New York. That brings the promise of new love.


	17. induction

“I just want to be inducted into the hall of fame, or something cool like that.”

He smirked, leaning in to gather her closer. 

“For what, babe? I realize that song makes you think you can be invincible but I think it’s a bit more tricky than you think.”

“What, like it’s hard?”

Her hands came up against his chest as she looked up into his eyes.

“I just want to be great at something,” she whispered. 

He smiled warmly, nudging her nose with his own. 

“You don’t need to be in a hall of fame to be great, my love.”

Her eyes opened wide, her love consuming him in waves. 

“Why?” she asked shyly.

“Because, you’re already great, and I’ll spend the rest of my life reminding you.”


	18. class

“I’ve never flown first class before, what’s it like?”

He shrugged. “It’s okay, I guess.”

“How can something that costs an arm and a leg be just okay?”

“I don’t have much to go by.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we usually fly private so-“

“You’re too rich for your own good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter at [happythehardway](https://twitter.com/happythehardway)!


End file.
